All 50 of Them!
by Deep.Dark.Yet.Dangerous
Summary: My OCs for the 50 states of America. 51 including DC. Please R&R! If you have your own OCs also feel free to give them too me! Cover art drawn by me, will be colored and re-uploaded at some point. OCs belong to respective owners (D.C. in pic is mine). WARNING: I may be rewriting story, but don't get your hopes too high.
1. Chapter 1 Now and Then

Chapter 1~ Now and Then

All 50 of Them

DeepDarkYetDangerous

"America!" yelled a man wearing a green World War Two uniform, usually referred to as England, as he skidded around a corner while running up to a taller man than he, who had his back to him. "Are these rumors true about you?"

"Well, I guess that all varies." America said. He was holding something, but England couldn't see what it was as for America had his back to England.

"The rumor of one of your states or something of that sort getting a personality!" England shouted, not wanting to have to explain the whole story to America.

"SHUSH! Don't wake him up!" America said in a hushed whisper, annoyed at England for being so loud.

"What's wrong with you today-." England started, but then he saw what America was holding and immediately cut himself short. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Hey! No cussing around Logan!" America almost shouted back at England, but he stopped when he felt the little bundle of blankets in his arms start to squirm. "Oh no… Not again…"

"What? What's wrong?" England asked, wondering what would make the great American go as white as a sheet.

"He's waking back up… It took me over an hour just to catch him… Then another hour to get him to finally go to sleep…"

"Oh." England said, understanding the situation. 'So the rumors _are_ true.' he thought.

"Let me see him." England said. "I think I could put him back to sleep."

"Oh no…" America said, a look of absolute fear spreading across his face. "No, anything but that!" He was now pressing 'Logan' gently against his chest."No! Don't!"

"Don't what?"

"Give him something like a boring speech to put him to sleep!"

*Sigh* "Alfred, I was talking about singing him a lullaby."

"Oh…" America handed the bundle of blankets that now seemed to struggle to get free, only to get more and more tangled in the blankets.

As America handed England the buddle, England notices there was a tiny little face sticking out from the blankets. There was also a little tuff of thin, blonde hair that was visible above the forehead.

"Hush little baby don't you cry…" as England started to sing, Logan stopped struggling and looked up at England with his two huge ocean blue eyes, which after a minute, were starting to droop and shut.

"Wow," America said, before letting out a large yawn. "I forgot you were so great with kids."

"Yes, well, no one knows what they have until it's gone." England said sadly, handing 'Logan' back to America.

200 years later

*Sigh* "Where did I park that bloody car?" England grumbled.

He had just finished his grocery shopping, so his arms were too busy to get his car keys out of his pocket to find the location of his car.

"Would you like a cart?" came a voice behind England, startling him and almost causing him to drop a few items. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh, you're fine." England said as he turned around. "And yes, I think I could use a cart, thank you." He said to the young man who had offered him the cart.

The young man wore one of the shirts that were required for all Meijer's employees to wear, a dark pair of blue jeans, and a pair of Nike shoes. His hair was blond but died red in his bangs, so the blond roots were visible, but the tips were a light red hue, which suddenly faded into the natural blond one-fourth the way through his bangs.

"Here, I'll help you put those in the cart." He said as he watched England begin to struggle under all of the items.

"Thank you!" yelped a much relived England.

"By the way, my name's Logan Jones, it's nice to meet you." The man said, sticking his hand out towards England after he and England had placed most of England's groceries into the cart.

"Well Logan, it's nice to meet you too." England said, shaking Logan's hand. "My name's Arthur Kirkland."

With that, Logan helped England by pushing the cart to England's car, which happened to be in the next lane to the right, three cars in, and then proceeded to help by helping put his groceries into the car.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but won't your boss get a little mad that you aren't doing your job? I mean, unless this _IS_ your job." England asked.

"Well, I was actually about to head home." Logan said. "My shift ended about fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh." England said. He was glad for the help though, don't get him wrong. "Well, thank you for the help anyways."

"I'm curious…" Logan said, trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to be England?"

"W-What do you mean?" England asked. 'Wow. That was a dead give-away reaction you bloody idiot.' England thought to himself.

"You know, the Hetalia rep.?" Logan continued, almost as if nothing had happened.

"H-How do you know about that?" England worried.

"Well," Logan snickered. "I'm good at logic. I knew England's human name was Arthur Kirkland, and that he looked just like you. Put two and two together and you get four!" A slight pause. "Or was it fish…" Logan wondered absent-mindedly. "Well anyways, I came up with that you were England."

"Yes, I am England. But that doesn't answer my question." England stated. "How do you know about Hetalia. No living person, with the exception of the highest of government leaders, knows about it."

Logan paused and stared at England confused. "Y-You mean, you d-don't remember me? At all?" Logan asked, acting offended. *Hump* "Well, after 200 year, you would think someone would remember you!" Logan said, dramatically crossing his arms over his chest, and pointing his pouting face to his right.

"No. I don't know who you are, sorry." England asked unsurely, but added; "Why, should I know you?"

'Maybe Logan is a country or colony or something. He's definitely not someone of high governmental standing, if he's working at a Meijer's store.' England thought.

"Well, if it helps you to figure out who I am, my last name is Jones. But I've only meet you a few times, and that was when I was still a small child."

"Jones?... Logan?..." England stood there, a carton of milk in his hands, when it suddenly hit him.

"You're one of America's kids then?" England sighed, remembering his younger brother and his 50 kids.

"Actually, I'm his only child." Logan said as he continued to place the last of the groceries into the car, causing England to raise one of his ever so fluffy eyebrows.

"Only child? I could have sworn that he had around 50 kids." England said placing the milk into the car only to proceed by placing them on his hips.

"Nope." Logan said, leaning up against the car, crossing his right foot over his left and closed his eyes. "Just me mom, and dad. The others aren't technically his kids, or my siblings either. They just appeared there each time a new state appeared, well, I wasn't either, but I was adopted."

"Only child?" England thought for a minute. "Which state do you represent, anyways?"

"The District of Columbia." Logan said. "D.C. for short."

Logan took a small pause, then added; "Well, I guess all the states _were_ born, but to regular citizens of that land mass."

"What do you mean by that?" England asked.

"Hm?" You mean you don't know?" Logan opened his eyes and looked at England with disbelief. "You mean you don't know how a new Hetalia or Nyotalia rep is… oh, what's the right word for it… Made? Created? Born? Yeah, I think that's right. How they're born." Logan asked.

"No I don't. I didn't even know that anyone did. And I thought they basically just appeared there, in a meadow, factory, or whatever is in that country."

"Well, then listen. Each rep. was born to an average family in that land." Logan began.

"_WHAT?_" England said in shock at what Logan had said.

"Listen, I was about to get to that." Logan said, sticking his hand out towards England and sticking his index finger towards the sky, motioning for England to wait.

"When a country, state, city, providence, or whatever it may be, gets to a certain age, an angel will appear and tell the parents that the land has claimed their child to represent it. Most parents would be proud that their child has the honor of this privilege, but as you can imagine, some parents aren't so enthused with the whole taking their child away part."

"An… Angel?" England asked as it all settled in.

"Yeah, like… Well, like a guardian angel I suppose." Logan agreed. "But the angel doesn't actually take their child away."

"But you just said-" England was cut off.

"It's a big misunderstanding made by most." Logan explained. "The parents can still raise their child, but the child shares the body with the spirit of the land."

"_WHAT?_" England shouted in disbelief and confusion. "Share the body?"

Logan looked at England, then continued.

*sigh* "The states, providences, capitals, or whatever, are not actually immortal like the countries, who live as long as the people recognize its flag." Logan explained.

"So how are you still here, 200 years later?" England asked, very confused.

"Well, we have to take the body of one of our citizens, since only our spirits are immortal like the countries'. But we don't really take over their bodies and control them, except in emergencies. They live their lives until they grow old enough to do things for the government, and then they have their lives, but government jobs. Then, when they get to another certain age, the state leaves that body for the next, which would be at the age where they get the government jobs." Logan continued. "so each state, providence, and what not each have two or three bodies at once. But the only interference we do with their lives is guiding them into the government jobs, and when they're in those jobs. Other than that, they are still themselves."

*Hump* "That's so much work." England said quietly. "Especially compared to the countries. We only have one body that we need to keep track of."

**And that's a wrap! Chapter 1 up and running! I find it odd how I'll write a story down, but won't get the time or just won't want to type it down for a week or more… I finally found some time to type this, and that time was in the car on the way to my grandparents (who live about 650 miles away from my home.) I also found that I love the soundtrack from Dr. Who, which I bought from iTunes last night for $20, for 65 songs. That's a bargain if you ask me! Well, anyways, I'll try to write, type, then update more chapters A.S.A.P.!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Meijer's, Nike, Hetalia or Nyotalia.**

**I DO own Logan, the state OCs that I have already (be free to press that review button (don't worry, it won't bite…. Much….) and give me your OCs for states or anything,), and most of the personalities of the states, and the Nyotalia reps. I don't base them off of stereotypes, just what I randomly think of (Example: Kansas; she's about 4 and thinks of D.C. as her big brother, and Maryland as her big sister. IDK how I come up with such random personalities… ) and the Nyotalia reps' personalities are mostly based off the Hetalia characters. Oh, and I also own how a county/ state/ whatever is made.**

**~*~*~*~*~ Edit 6/3/2012 ~*~*~*~*~**

**Hey peeps!**

**I edited chapter 1 today 'cuase I was bored, and apparently procrastinating on chapter 3, which I was originally going to type…**

**O.o …**

**My poor brother…**

**I'm sitting in the middle of the living room, listening to my mom yell at him for not doing his pages…**

**After telling her twice that he did them…**

**But I think that's all. For now at least.**

**I've got six whole pages of hand-written story that I've got to type, then download, but I don't really know when I'll do that.**

**Summer break has started for me, so I'll have more time to write/type, but also more time to procrastinate…**

**So, bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 Planning

Chapter 2~Planning

All 50 of Them

DeepDarkYetDangerous

*Ding Dong* Logan rang the doorbell for the third time. He knew Maryland was home- he could hear her yelling at who Logan guessed was Pennsylvania and Virginia.

"I'll be right there!" Maryland called, only to be followed by a short squeak, the sound of something and someone tripping, and a mutter of very fruit full language.

Logan almost laughed when Maryland opened the door.

"What?" Maryland demanded. "Do I really look that bad?" She slowly added.

"Well…" Logan started, currently at a loss of words to describe how she looked.

Her hair was up in a ponytail, with hair sticking up everywhere, her shirt had mystery stains in it, and she had big bags under her eyes. Even still, Logan found himself staring, finding her beauty still shining through.

"No, you look fine." Logan said. "I, mean it's only going to be me, you, Pennsylvania, and Virginia, right?"

"Yeah, but, still…" Maryland drifted off with a slight blush that was almost invisible.

"But you look fine." Logan assured.

"Really? Is that so?" Maryland asked skeptically, crossing her arms.

Suddenly there was a loud sound –similar to the sound of glass shattering –coming from behind Maryland.

"What was that?" Maryland yelled into the house. "That better not have been something breaking."

"You know what?" Logan asked Maryland calmly.

"What." Maryland looked back at Logan, glancing over her shoulder every few seconds. She looked really ticked now.

"Have you gotten into the shower yet?" Logan asked, but then –seeing the death glare Maryland was giving him –added; "I-I mean, 'cause I can look after Pennsylvania and Virginia for you so you can get cleaned up! Heeheehee…" Logan could feel the blush that was turning his face a bright rose.

"Hmm… I could use that…" Maryland thought about his offer, not noticing the change in color on Logan's face. "You sure you can handle the two of them?" she faced Logan again, a look that Logan took as a challenge in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Logan said fearlessly. "Or my name isn't the District of Columbia! I mean, I'm the son of a HERO!" Logan said, striking a hero's pose at the end of the last sentence, before running into the house, almost bouncing with each step, while in a Super Man pose.

Maryland couldn't help but to giggle at her biggest crushes' strangest. Maybe that's why she found herself liking him so much.

She suddenly found herself mentally kicking herself. She didn't like Logan like that! He was her best friend! And if she ever told him, he might not even want to be friends anymore! I mean, he was always flirting with the other states! He never does that towards me… So, he might not like having me like him!

"H-Hey, Mary?" Logan started puzzled as he walked up to Maryland. "Why are you smacking your forehead with your hand?" Logan grapped her right hand, which Maryland hadn't even notice was hitting her forehead repeatedly.

Maryland just froze. Logan was standing directly in front of her. Holding her hand. And was only standing a few inches away from her.

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. My heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest! Can he hear it? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.' Maryland thought over and over in her head.

'W-why is my heart pounding like this? Every time I even brush up against Maryland. It never acts quite like this with anyone else!' Logan thought, the puzzled look on his face from both why Maryland had been hitting her forehead with her hand, and why his heart always reacted like this for Maryland.

The two would have stayed like this for days, just frozen; staring at each other in the front hall, if not for the fact that there were two faces that popped around the corner from in the living room.

"LOGAN!" the first yelled.

"LOGAN!" the second yelled, but not quite as loud.

"H-Huh? W-What?" Logan said, the smartest thing that he could say at the time; snapping out of his trance as he was tackled **(A/N: I think it was more of the floor than anything that snapped him back to reality. =3) **by the two teenage girls.

**(About a half hour later found Maryland and Logan at the kitchen table, papers surrounding them both.)**

Hey, Ohio said something about wanting to be a conductor. But yet, I don't think she knows band instruments too well. I think she only knows the violin. Or at least the treble clef." Maryland said to Logan.

"So, Ohio wants Orchestra, right?"

"Yeah. That's what she had written down."

"K, so someone will have to teach her the bass clef." Pause. "Ohio. Music. Orchestra. Check." There was more scribbling of something being written down on paper.

"So how many is that now?"

"Well, so far we've got Delaware teaching US History. Florida in Photography. Hawaii is going to teach Biology and Accelerated Biology. Your both a secretary and Art: Painting." Logan started going down the list.

"What are they planning again?" Virginia whispered to me.

"I don't really know. I think it's that school that all of us are going to start." I whispered back. The room had gone silent. Oh no.

"I think they might have heard us…" Virginia whispered, fear obvious on her freckled face. Her big blue eyes shone with terror as she slowly backed up the stairs, her navy blue nightgown almost blending in with the shadows. Only the small patch by her left shoulder, which showed the middle of her flag, her reddish blonde hair, and her white skin stood out.

I start to fallow her up the stairs. I knew I would probably blend in better. Her night gown only went to just above her knees and had short sheaves. I had always thought that her nightgown was better than mine, but at times mine had advantages. The nightgown went do towards my ankles and had long sleeves that hung off of my arms. I drape the sleeves in front of my face, not worrying about my hair, as it was a dark brown, and wouldn't be obvious in the shadows.

About halfway up the lights in the stairway turn on and both me and Virginia turned and ran. We knew we weren't supposed to be up still, but that didn't stop us.

Maryland smiled, shaking her head back and forth slowly as she walked back to the kitchen table.

"So." Maryland said with a sigh after sitting back down. "Where were we again?"

"Well, uh…" Logan started with a chuckle. Minnesota and Iowa are teaching all of the Technical Programming classes. So that's Business and Administrative Services 1 and 2, Accounting and Financing 1 and 2, Early Childhood Education 1 and 2, and Office Technologies.

"New Hampshire is teaching French, while New Mexico is teaching Spanish. Ohio is teaching Orchestra. South Dakota is teaching German. Texas is the Gym teacher. Vermont is teaching World History –World War 1 –Today, and also is the librarian.

"I'm the Vise Principal and Symphonic and Concert Band Teacher. And last, but not least, dad is the head poncho. A.K.A. the principal." Logan finished. "But, that's only 11 states, me, and dad." He said going through the list on his notebook that had an alphabetical list of the states –their human names –and what class they were going to teach.

"Well, then there's the smaller things like clubs that the students basically run. We could place a few states to watch over them!" Maryland said, trying to look on the bright side.

"What clubs do you have in mind then?"

"Well, apparently Ohio took some ideas that students like from one of her schools. She wrote them down on the paper she gave us with what kind of class she wanted to teach." Maryland offered the paper to Logan who unfolded it and started to read it out loud.

"A school store that students can buy snacks, school supplies, and school shirts/hats/other school wear. The Student Literary Arts Magazine, SLAM for short, a magazine that the students put together with pictures, stories, and poems that students summit. A yearbook comity for students to put together all of the pictures of the year that are summated by the students. Talent shows, at least one toward the end of the year. The list goes on with a few other things." Logan said looking up from the list at Maryland.

Maryland let out a large yawn. Logan suddenly realized how dark it was getting in the kitchen and glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:00.

'Wow, I didn't realize it was that late already!' Logan thought.

Maryland noticed Logan starring at the clock and also found herself shocked at the time.

"Hey, you were planning on sleeping over here tonight, right?" Maryland asked Logan, hoping he didn't have to drive home in the dark. People can be very stupid when driving, and add in the whole 'in the dark' thing and it's a disaster waiting to happen.

"Well, I don't want to give you any hassle, and I also don't want to drive home at this hour of the night, so I was going to sleep in my truck." Logan told Maryland, leaning back in his chair and stretching his long arms over his head.

"Oh it's no problem!" Maryland assured Logan. "Virginia moved into Pennsylvania's room and they both sleep on bunk beds now, so we have a guest room for when others come and visit."

"Moved them too the same room huh? How much trouble have they been since then?" Logan asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at Maryland.

"Actually, they were really eager to move into the same room. Virginia even offered to move into Pennsylvania's room from day one!"

"Really now?" Logan asked quizzically to the two states' reactions to that.

"So, want to sleep in an actual bed? Not the car?" Maryland asked.

"Sure, why not?" Logan gave in.

"So you're all set until morning then?" Maryland asked Logan, looking into the guest's room from the doorframe.

"Yeah, I guess so." Logan said looking around. "It looks kinda bigger without all of Virginia's toys in here."

"Yeah, I swear, I didn't know the floor was beige!" Maryland laughed.

"I know right!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed now. Night." Maryland said walking off towards her bedroom.

"Night." Logan replied, going deep into thought about an earlier event.

'Wow. What happened when I had first gotten here?' I can't stop but to remember the beating of my heart, as it was coming up my throat earlier as I lay in bed, starting to drift into sleep. 'Why does that keep happening? And why does it only happen with Maryland?'

My head was blank with answers.

This was the only reason I tried flirting with the other states. To see if it would happen with anyone else.

But it didn't.

When I flirt with the other states, it doesn't feel like much. Maybe even nothing.

But when I had flirted with Maryland all those years ago, back about 175 years ago, it felt like I was going to faint when she 'played along'.

Why? That was all I needed to know. Why? Why only Maryland? Why not anyone else? And what was this feeling about?

When I have something to talk about, I feel like the one person I can go to is Maryland. No one else is quite the same.

So I had no one I could ask for help.

That wasn't true of course. I had 49 other states I could ask, and mom and dad.

There was one answer though.

Love.

'But it can't be that!' I mentally punch myself for thinking such a thing.

'If I tell her that I love her, she might not return the feeling! That would make our whole friendship awkward and maybe even put an end to it! She might not want to even _**think**_ about being even in the same room with me!'

'No! Don't think that way! I have to put faith in myself!' I mentally scolded my inner thoughts.

This didn't last much longer I don't believe, as I soon fell asleep, only to have a dream where I told Maryland how much I liked her, and when she didn't return the feelings, avoided me from then on.

'I'm an idiot!' I mentally scold myself. 'You should have told him tonight! Who knows when the next time we'll be alone like that is? You had him alone, and you just let it go!'

I couldn't believe I had just left.

I wanted to say that I really wanted more than just friendship with him, but my nerves took over.

'I wonder if he thinks the same thing or not.' I start to wonder as I crawl into bed. 'I mean, he always acts kinda weird (er) when he's around me. Maybe he does feel the same way. Maybe he don't though.' I let out a sigh of defeat, confusion, and frustration as my thoughts ran in circles in my head, as if they were chasing their tails like dogs.

I look at the clock on the nightstand to the left of my bed.

10:42.

I closed my eyes and thought.

And the next thing I knew, it was morning.

**And here is chapter 2!**

**Sorry it took me so long… I set it down for a while and then picked it back up a few days ago… Then it only took me a few days to write/type up five and a half pages worth of this story on Word…. **

**Note to self: DON'T SET DOWN STORIES! I WILL FORGET ABOUT THEM! **

**Well… I can say that I never expected to ever write romance…**

**Logan (or D.C. if you haven't caught on already) secretly likes Maryland (her human name is Marilyn), and vice versa.**

… **But they don't want to admit it in fear that it'll ruin their friendship…**

**Tune in at some later date (if you expect me to update regularly, you need help… And lots of it…) to find out what happens next!**

**Oh! And if you can think of any classes that might be at your school that are extra or special or what not, please review and share!**

**And if you need me to explain anything, also review and I will explain to the best that I (and some of my friends) can!**

**And I felt bad though. I had to cut out the part where Pennsylvania and Virginia actually were supposed to come in, so I added a part for them absentmindedly… And I like that little add on. It was cute!**

**Thanks!**

**^J^ (… And you will become one with Russia, da?) ^J^**


End file.
